


Comfort and Content (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [111]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You haven’t been feeling mentally well so Poe is there to lighten your load.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642





	Comfort and Content (Modern AU)

When Poe gets home, he finds you curled up on the couch, rolled into a blanket burrito, and staring at the tv. He lets out a sigh, content with being back home and with you. He shrugs off his jacket, takes off his hat, and hang both on the coat rack by the door. 

“Hey, baby,” he says as he walks over to you on the couch. 

You lift your head, so he can sit. Once he’s settled, you rest your head on his lap, his hand immediately starts stroking your head. You look up at him with a neutral expression, “How was work?”

He shrugs, “Same old stuff. What about you? How was your day? You lookin’ a little blue, my love.”

You roll onto your back and you stare up at Poe. Your eyes aren’t filled with that sparkle that Poe came to love. Something’s wrong, “Bad mental health day. I’m having an episode.” Ah. There it is.

Poe knows you have these sometimes. They put you in a funk and all you want to do is lay around and cry. He hates that you get like this sometimes, because he doesn’t like seeing you unhappy. 

“What can I do, baby?” he asks softly, voice laced with concern as his face furrows with worry and love. 

You roll onto your side, burying your face into Poe’s stomach, “Just be here with me. Don’t-”your words catch in your throat as you let out a sob, “Don’t leave me.”

“Sssshhh,” one hand starts to rub comforting circles on your back while the other strokes your head, “It’s gonna be okay, Y/N. I’m here. You’re not alone. I’m here and I love you. You’re gonna be okay.”

You continue to cry into Poe’s stomach, your arms wrapping around his torso, trying to keep you anchored to him. 

“My baby, you’re so strong. So, so strong,” he mutters to you. He doesn’t know what else to do, what else to say. So he keeps repeating his words, how you’re not alone, how much he loves you, how strong you are. 

You don’t deserve Poe. He’s gone through so much in his life and he shouldn’t have to deal with you. But he does. Because he loves you and he believes in you. You’re so grateful for him. You’re so grateful for his efforts to fill the void you’re currently feeling in your chest. You don’t feel one hundred percent now, but you know you’ll get there eventually. Because of Poe’s love and support, you’ll get there.


End file.
